


Fugue

by Lostane



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostane/pseuds/Lostane
Summary: 就是一个what if的拉郎脑洞，很强行。存档
Relationships: David "Noodles" Aaronson/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 5





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> 篡改了原作的剧情和时间线（。

轿车停在路口的时候，Noodles摇下车窗，向等在路边的报童要了一份当天的报纸。头条仍然是对时局的悲观预测，Noodles的民族在故国的境况在一天天恶化，大多数逃难者选择越过英吉利海峡，也有一些挤在运输船里来到大西洋对岸，他们散落在码头周围的区域，像是某种不祥的征兆。即将要有一场战争的流言可能已经在上等人的俱乐部里传开了，但在街头巷尾，人们对于欧洲大陆的担忧似乎并没有对他们追逐乐趣的活动有几分影响。Noodles并不能对后者提出多大异议；毕竟无论何时，他都是属于这街道的，其他所有的身份都要排于此后。

他把报纸对半折起放在后座上，然后推门下车。Noodles在出狱之后还没怎么来过这里。他花了一点时间审视他的目的地，禁酒时期那些低调的伪装已经消失的无影无踪，曾经在酒器商店紧闭的门后进行的生意现在肆意张扬地摆到了台面上。

这里在五年前是附近最受欢迎的私酒馆之一，此后则是最受欢迎的酒馆之一；当然，更重要的是，它位于帮派争夺地带之间的缓冲区，所以从目前来说，它绝对安全。今天，为了庆祝Don Corleone的生日，老教父的家族借用了这片迦南地。

Noodles要了一杯威士忌，在吧台一角观察人群。他没有发现Vito的身影，有些令人失望，但并不意外——Don Corleone从来就不非常热衷于这种场合，想必这些事务大多是他的孩子们在操持。想必是Sonny，他想，看着面色红润的Corleone家长子跟着爵士乐的节奏摆动身体，周围有一群女孩咯咯发笑。

既然没有达成此行的目的，多待一会儿也没有什么意义了。Noodles一口喝空杯子，准备起身离开。

“这么快就走？”旁边有个声音问道。

Noodles转过身看说话的人。他之前甚至没有意识到对方的存在。

“如果吓到你了，非常抱歉。”对方说，眼睛里带着温和的笑意。这是一个稚气未脱的年轻人，穿着浅色的薄夹克，像是刚刚从附近的大学校园里过来。

Noodles耸耸肩，表示毫不介意。“没有找到要找的人，仅此而已。”

“老Corleone？”

Noodles有点惊讶。他默默推翻关于大学生的推测。“没错。”他慢慢地说，“你是家族里的？”

现在轮到那个年轻人耸肩，他抿了一口香槟，笑意延伸到嘴角。“算是。”

“知道什么内情吗？”

年轻人微微眯起眼睛上下扫视他，换做别的场合几乎要让人误以为是调情，但是Noodles明白得比那要多。而且更奇怪的是，他感觉这双眼睛里盛着某种熟悉到让他浑身不适的东西。但那种感觉很快消失了，因为年轻人又换回了之前的友善神情。

“啊，没什么。Don Corleone是个注重隐私的老派意大利人，仅此而已。一个小家庭聚会对他而言就足够了，酒吧派对是他的孩子们的事。”

所以Noodles想的是对的。他点点头。“只是很可惜见不到Don Corleone。”

“你有事情要请求他？”

“没有紧要的事情，只是表达谢意。”

“那你可要排队等了。”

Noodles失笑。他考虑自己的措词。“第二十一条修正案刚通过的那几年，我跟我的朋友发生了一点误会。确切的说，最后的结果是我差点被其他的一些意大利人干掉。”好吧，这也不算完全的谎言。“Don Corleone帮了大忙，救了我的命。他是我现在还在这儿的原因。这几年我没有什么机会上门拜访，所以今天想亲自见他一面。Don Corleone是很看重友情的人，想必你也知道。”

“的确如此。”年轻人说。“我会向他传达你的谢意的。”他举起杯子。“致Don Corleone。”

“致Don Corleone。”Noodles也举杯，这才意识到它已经空了。他有点尴尬地放下杯子。年轻人扬起嘴角，现在他又看起来像个大学生了。

“想跳舞吗，还是说你要在这里坐一晚上？”Noodles听见自己说。

“为什么不呢？”对方说。现在他也的确看起来像在调情了。他从高脚凳上跳下来，Noodles发现他比自己矮上半个头。

“不好意思，你叫……？”

“Michael。”

现在拼图在Noodles的脑子里咔哒一声归位了。熟悉得令人不适的东西。曼哈顿大桥脚下的野孩子们。“斜眼”断断续续、不成曲调的口琴声。男孩坐在屋顶，用棕色的眼睛盯着他们。“Michael，他叫Michael。”他听见Max的声音，年长一点的男孩斜戴着一顶软帽，嘴里叼着草秆，“Vito Corleone的小儿子。你知道Vito吗？相信我，以后这儿的所有人都得听他的。”

“而你一定是Noodles了。”Michael笑着说。他向Noodles伸出手。


End file.
